


The Cherry Blossom's Hidden Heat

by annathemonstereffer



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, In reality they want each other badly, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Sakura is 18, So Is Hana, Vibrators, Voyeurism, but instead we get the dance of the useless lesbians here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annathemonstereffer/pseuds/annathemonstereffer
Summary: Hana always trains hard, even in the heat of the summer.  Practicing in a secluded part of the castle, she tries to beat the heat by shedding clothes, unaware that a secret admirer is watching her...





	The Cherry Blossom's Hidden Heat

**Author's Note:**

> All characters in this fic are 18+. Like you should be. Hint. Hint.

“Hah!  Hyah!  Hra!”

The practice blade whistled through the air, the dutiful samurai dancing alone with her blade…

“Hraw!  Hi!  Ho!”

Spirited cries left her, as she twirled, dodged, and struck at her imaginary foe, moving through her exercises with a grace born of many years of practice.  Her brown hair whipped about her, sweat soaking into her headband, roasting in the heat of a blistering Hoshidan summer.  The heat was near unbearable, but it was just another obstacle, for her.  As she carried on, however, the heat grew more and more intolerable, as the sun climbed over the walls of the courtyard, the harsh light peering in on her.  Gasping, she looked around- seeing all the windows closed, the halls seemingly abandoned…

Nodding, confident that nobody was watching, she reached down for her sash- fiddling with the knots.

Meanwhile, just out of sight- peering through a distant window, was an admirer- panting as her eyes peered through a perched spyglass.  Sakura had been watching her retainer, Hana, work out for a while, now, nursing a crush worthy of song for ages.  She always watched her- admiring her technique, her dedication…

But now that the summer was growing hotter, the heat more and more intolerable- she had something new to admire.

Hana’s body.

As the summer wore on, and the temperature increased, Hana had taken to removing her robes, stripping down to her smallclothes, and continuing her routine.  The instant she did, Sakura’s observations went from being every other day or so to being a daily routine.  She shut herself up in her room, sealing her door, and watching her half-naked retainer dance around the courtyard.

A bead of sweat crawled down her face as her mouth fell open- breathing heavily.  Her thighs rubbed together as the spyglass trained on Hana’s toned musculature, admiring every curve of her figure.  Her gaze lingered on her firm thighs, her toned stomach, the soft curves of her chest and rear…

Sakura swallowed, hand sinking below her skirt- slowly beginning to touch herself through her panties.  She felt the wetness at her folds start to soak into the lily-white delicates, whimpering as her eyes were riveted to her retainer.  Now unburdened by the oppressive heat, she was moving faster and faster- practice blade flashing in the light, as sweat poured down her frame.  Sakura’s fingers moved faster, rubbing hard at her covered slit, her panties now dampened with her sweat and precum.  Hana finally slowed, breathing heavily- shoulders heaving, bosom rising and falling rapidly…

“Ah…!”

Sakura’s eyes were glued to Hana’s chest- a rosy nipple having slipped free from her top.  Whimpering, her fingers pushed her panties aside, now pumping furiously into her snatch, staring at the soft bud, Hana oblivious to the wardrobe malfunction.  She stood there, in the summer breeze, oblivious to her liege watching her…touching herself.

Sakura’s face turned redder than a cherry- panting openly, moaning as her fingers slammed into her pussy, whimpering Hana’s name in a frenzied mantra, picturing Hana in her mind’s eye, stripping off her bra…

Baring her chest to her…

Smiling…

“Ah- Ah~!  Ahn~!  M~!  H-Hana~!  Hana~!  H-Ha-NAH~!”

She tried to stifle herself- and just barely succeeded, clenching around her fingers as her cum poured from her cunt.  Whimpering, panting, sweating, she curled against the wall, gently removing the spyglass.  She laid back, coming down from her lusty high, cum leaking from her snatch as she caught her breath, slowly standing as her strength returned to her.  She stood- taking one last peek through her spyglass, watching Hana slowly begin to dress herself again, heading back inside.  Huffing, she shut the window, sealing it with magic as she took a deep breath…

And quickly walked towards her closet, opening the walk-in, entering, prying up a floorboard, and removing a small box from the hiding place.  Her fingers slid over the polished wood, face heating up as her magical signature popped the lock inside open…

Letting out a slow, shuddering sigh as she stared at the contents- laying in soft velvet, was a firm, yet pliant, plastic rod with a contraption in it…

Her 18th birthday present from Orochi.  A ‘gift for any grown woman’.

She had been mortified when she had received it, but now, in the face of what had happened…

She was close to writing Orochi a thank-you card.

Shaking her head, she shut the door to her closet, ensconced in darkness.  She started to spread her legs out in the widest part, shuddering as she slid off her soaked panties, before undressing completely, sitting nude on the darkened floor.  Her every curve shuddered, as sweat began to creep down her body, holding the firm plastic length, fingers sinking into the gel-like surface…

Her fingers reached for the button below- softly pressing it down as it buzzed to life- fueled by Sakura’s magic.  She gasped- toes curling as the soft buzzing excited her folds.  Biting her lip, she started to ease it in- stifling her moans as best she could as she pressed it further and further into her pussy.  Soon, though, her squeaks and squeals began to escape her- whimpering as her excitement returned to her…

Her eyes fluttered shut, eagerly slipping into a fantasy she had concocted…

As her thoughts grew fuzzy, she heard the voice of her affections flitter in her ears…

_“Mmmm…You’re all nice and wet, Sakura.  Just how long have you been waiting for this?”_

“Ages…”  She mouthed, not even audible as she drew the dildo out, before thrusting it back in with a squeal.

_“Hehe~!  You’re so cute when you’re turned on, Sakura…It makes me want to do…this.”_

Sakura gasped as her eyes screwed shut tight.  Her hand pumped the fake cock into her, sliding in and out at a brisk pace.  Sakura let a squeal out for every thrust into her snatch, a thin trail of drool traveling down her cheek…

_“Ooooh…you’re making so many cute noises, you little minx~”_

Sakura let out a slow, hissing breath as she started to speed up- the dildo easily sliding in and out, lubricated from her steadily-leaking cum.  Her thrusts inside went faster and faster, Sakura whimpering, toes curling hard as she felt the wonderful build to orgasm…

_“Already, Sakura…?  Oh, well.  Who am I to deny you~?  Cum.  Cum for me.  Cum.  Cum. **Cum.”**_

Sakura let out a long, lingering squeal as she came- spraying a bit as her juices flew, beads of cum landing on the floorboards, whimpering as she kept sliding the dildo in as she came.

 _“Hehe~!  You made a real mess, Sakura…one you’re gonna have to clean up.  Buuuut, not yet…after all…you’re gonna make a_ bigger _mess soon…”_

Sakura gasped as she turned up the vibration, starting to pump it in- quick and hard, moaning openly as her ears were treated to the soft squelching sound of the dildo sliding home into her slick snatch.  She moved faster and faster- gasping- letting out louder and louder moans…as her imaginary Hana moved faster…

 _“That’s it.  Moan.  Moan for me.  Let me hear you_ sing, _Sakura…”_

“Ah~!  Ahn~!  Oh-Ohgods!  Hana!  Hana!  Oh-Ooh!  M-more!  Harder!  More~!”

_“More~?  You want more?  Is that what you want~?”_

“Y-yes!  G-gods, Hana…m-make me cum again…I wanna cum…again…f-from you!  F-fucking me…!”

_“Hehehehe~!  Well, how can I refuse…that?”_

Sakura’s fingers mashed against the button at the bottom- the vibration buzzing wildly as it went to the maximum setting, Sakura _screaming-_ thankfully muffled by the garments in her closet.  She mewled- sweating like a hog, panting like a bitch in heat- as her illusory retainer laughed at her reaction.  Sakura’s hand moved as fast as possible, slamming the fake cock into her cunt as hard and fast as she possibly could…

_“Mmmhmhmh~!  Cum, Sakura…cum!  Cum~!  Cum~!  Cum~!”_

Hana began to chant it- and Sakura obliged her.  She came- and still hammering her slit through orgasm, she rode her high- staying on the edge of orgasm as she relentlessly fucked herself.  She came again- and again…

_“Cum~!  Cum~!  Cum~!”_

“A-AH~!  HANA~!  OH, FUCK~!  YES~!  YES~!  MORE~!  MORE~!”

_“Yes~!  Cum~!  Cum~!”_

“H-HANA!  HANA!  A-AAAAAAAAAAHN~!”

Sakura curled her whole body into a ball through a particularly fierce orgasm- screaming her head off as she felt her whole body seize and shake.  Whimpering- she slumped onto the ground- hands weakly resting on her thighs as the wildly buzzing vibrator flopped out of her cunt.  Moaning, she reached- and grabbed it, flicking it off…

Sakura panted- as the teasing laughter of Hana began to dim in her mind…in fact…everything…was going dim…

Sighing, she drifted off to dreamland- her mind filled with thoughts of her retainer…her eyelids fluttering closed…

* * *

 

“Lady Sakura?”

Hana knocked on the sealed door- holding a small tray in her hands.  She pressed her ear to it, trying to hear any sort of reaction from her liege as she frowned.  Her hands rapped on the wood again, her expression becoming more and more worried as she tried to coax her out.  She had missed lunch- and the whole family was fretting…

The door slid open- and Hana brightened as she smiled at Sakura, sleepily rubbing her eyes, her clothes knocked askew.

“Mmmm…Good morning, Hana…or…rather, good evening.”  She smiled, blushing up at the woman.  “I’m sorry…the room just got so warm…I just…fell asleep…”

Hana smiled- walking inside.

“Ah, it’s okay.  I just wanted to make sure you were all right- and give you your lunch!  You missed it.  Here- eat up.”

“Ah, okay.  I’m sorry to make you go through all this trouble, Hana.”

“No trouble at all.  I live to serve, Princess.  Just give the order…and I’ll do anything.”

Sakura gave her a soft smile as she sat down to eat- Hana setting a place for herself, a packed lunch on her side of the table.

_Anything, hm?_

Sakura’s smile widened, slightly.  She’d have to take her up on that…

Someday.

The pair of them smiled, and began to eat- talking about nothing in particular- just whittling the hours of a sunny day away.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's all for today. If you liked it, hated it, or thought it was hot, drop a line and talk to me in the comments. I love getting mail!


End file.
